


Questions about Season 4

by Cress221



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Lists, Meta, Spoilers, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Cress221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my notes on the season four timeline on Netflix, so this will obviously contain MAJOR SPOILERS for all the plots. So please don't read this if you haven't seen all the episodes. This is intended for people who did watch the whole season, but were still left confused afterward by the chronology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Michael Quits

**Author's Note:**

> I disagree with the Narrator several times, as shown in my story Dirty Little Secret, so I thought I'd post my reasoning for my plot decisions. I also disagree with other timelines posted on the internet, which often assume that the Narrator is right that only "one year" passes when Lindsay and Marky live in the penthouse, or "one year" when Lucille wouldn't let Buster visit her in prison. Those years cannot be possible except in magic time, and the whole timeline is fucked up. Some comments in bold or parentheses point out the contradictions that don't make sense.
> 
> As fucked up as it is, I loved season four for how ambitious it was. It might have worked if they'd changed some of the narration.

Continuing from season 3, everyone attends the Queen Mary party on Feb 10, 2006 (when Development Arrested aired during the Olympics opening ceremony).

  1. At the sight of police boats, Stan Sitwell calls Lucille 2 and sells her all his Bluth Company shares. Lucille 2 calls Lucille and fights with her, then Lucille decides to turn the ship around so she can go flip off Lucille 2 in person. The ship crashes into a jetty and flips onto its side, getting many passengers wet.
  2. Meanwhile, Michael discovers George on the yacht, and George talks him into returning to the family. They and George Michael arrive at the Coast Guard station where the others are gathered. **(Other timelines call this place the "harbormaster's lodge" but Lucille said that was some place else that Barry Zuckerkorn went to.)**
  3. For an alibi, Lucille considers claiming that she was helping the gay sailors get married at sea, but Lindsay points out her anti-gay record (the magazine cover with Buster), so Lucille claims that they took it for a "joy ride" instead. **The magazine cover references Proposition 8, which passed in the 2008 election, two years in the future.**
  4. A coast guard officer tells George **"you're lucky we didn't have an autumn" implying that this is late 2006. If they had "a fourth season" the water would have been colder.**
  5. Gob's animals for his planned magic show all drowned when the Queen Mary flipped over. When GM arrives at the station, Gob pesters him into saying "yes we are good" but then gets depressed with "The Sound of Silence" music.
  6. On a gurney, Maeby fake coughs hoping to get attention from her parents, then talks to George Michael about being just cousins. They also discuss their upcoming high school graduation, and Maeby says "I've got two whole months to flunk," **implying that this is March 2006 rather than autumn 2006. Which is it?**
  7. By the "victims" area, Lindsay talks to Tobias, saying that her life is a fallacy. Mentioning the running joke about Tobias being gay, she thinks that they should give up the sham marriage and move on. (Tobias quickly mentions the names of the Hot Cops: Kenny, Chet, Curtis, Mike, Bix, and Gator.) Giving Tobias the cold shoulder, Lindsay sits on the victim side, while he sits next to Gob, who's depressed. "You look like I feel." "Gay?"
  8. Barry tells Lucille and George that he can get the SEC charges dropped, but pirating the Queen Mary falls under maritime law. There will be a hearing in 3 months. (In 1982, Barry was the one to suggest that they could escape any crime by going out to sea. He had just finished 3 years of law school in the Virgin Islands.)
  9. Buster complains that he fell off the ship, and Lucille didn't come to rescue him. She latches onto that as a cover story for her crime, claiming that she did try to rescue Buster. He doesn't understand Lucille's hinting, though, and she gets dragged away by the Coast Guard.
  10. Michael tells Buster that there's 400 witnesses to the shipjacking, and that he can't do anything for their mother. Buster whimpers.
  11. To get money to pay for Lucille's legal fees, George tries to sell his Bluth Company shares to Stan Sitwell, who refuses. But he brags about having a new government project, and they fight over their hair. With his phone, George takes a picture of a building plan with a wall and bushes; later he shows it to Lucille while she is detained at the Coast Guard station. Lucille believes that Sitwell's plan is a wall on the border between the US and Mexico, to keep out immigrants. **(A close up of Sitwell's building plans shows the date "printed 8/13/2012", which is frankly impossible and wrong.)**
  12. George runs into Oscar at the Balboa country club and meets his maca obsessed friends Dr. Norman, China Garden, and Heartfire. Hearing that Oscar squats on land at the border, George visits it and offers to buy the land so that they won't get kicked off.
  13. Gob ends up getting engaged, and but he knows he's made a huge mistake.
  14. With no Lucille, Lupe, or George around, Buster is alone at the penthouse for two days and doesn't know how to cook. He just makes dozens of drinks for Lucille and goes stir-crazy. Using the sewing machine pretty well despite his hook, he makes a fake Lucille and dresses her up. He's collapsed with it on the couch when Lucille comes home.
  15. Lucille is under house arrest at the penthouse, and new waterproof security cameras are installed. A bedroom door is damaged, which will be fixed three months later during the family meeting/congratulations party. (Unless that's the remodeling of Buster's room that he mentions at the party.)
  16. George tells Lucille about buying the 4000 acres of land, and they plot to sell the land to the government, while also getting paid to build the wall on it. They decide to pretend that they are divorcing, and George will live on the desert land with Oscar and his friends.
  17. George wonders if Lucille will be okay living alone with Buster. She says she'll be fine and will make him go on the balcony if he's annoying. So during the first three months alone, they play "guess my fur" six times a day and she uses Buster as a loophole so that she can smoke without triggering her ankle bracelet by approaching the balcony. Lupe is never seen again.
  18. Meanwhile, Maeby hires Kitty to work for her at Imagine Entertainment (they must have hired Maeby from Tantamount after the movie pitch to Ron Howard) to help her on the film about her family. Maeby is also 17 and hoping Kitty will buy her beer.
  19. At the model home, Lindsay reads _Eat, Pray, Love_ , then packs to go to India. She uses Tobias's matching circular suitcase, but tosses out Maeby's photos. Tobias also reads the book and packs for India, then fights with Lindsay about "a new start" saying he just bought a new license plate. That's why she doesn't recognize it when she's in a cab behind his car. Tobias drives erratically because he dressed in a sheet, and it blows in the wind. The car is a dark red Volkswagon Cabriolet convertible, with the "ANUSTART" license plate.
  20. It's now high school graduation time (May 2006?), and Maeby discovers that her parents have left town. Rather than go to the ceremony, she leaves for India to film _Gangie 5 on the Ganges_ , apparently on the same flight with her parents. While she's gone, Kitty puts the movie about the Bluths on hold, telling someone on the phone that Maeby didn't even get her family to sign releases for the rights to the story. **But wait, if graduation is two months after the Queen Mary boat party, then why are Lindsay and Tobias both still living in the model home? Didn't Lindsay want to leave Tobias immediately after the Queen Mary? Or did she have to stay because she had no money for a divorce?**
  21. On the flight to India, Tobias keeps getting stuff spilled on his sheet. He goes into the bathroom to clean it, then gets stuck trying to retie his sheet. When he gets back to his seat, he keeps pushing hard against the digital display of Lindsay's seat back (the narrator says that he did it for four hours), so she shoves back hard.
  22. Lindsay accidentally takes Tobias's suitcase at the airport, then gets on a shuttle bus to the hotel. The bus hits Tobias right outside the airport, and he spends two weeks in the hospital with the Literal Doctor, who is training the staff. Tobias's skull gets broken in more places from falling off the gurney and bed.
  23. When Lindsay discovers that she has the wrong suitcase, she does not recognize Tobias's pirate shirt (which used to be her own shirt in the pilot). She wears the shirt to go shopping on the mall mountain and buys knockoffs. Back at the hotel, Maeby spots Lindsay in the lobby and gets into disguise as a shaman. She pesters her mom to remember her and go home. Lindsay finally does recall that she has a daughter, but she somehow believes that Maeby is away at boarding school in England. Lindsay thinks "love is where you left it" must refer to Tobias.
  24. The hotel throws Lindsay out because her credit card is maxed out. An ostrich appears in the courtyard. Lindsay calls Lucille, who will pay her money if she testifies that Lucille is a good mother at her trial. So Lindsay goes home, **but she must have stayed two weeks, for she came back on the same plane with Tobias.** He gets hit by her chair at the same time that she is making a phone call to reconcile with him. He is unable to move for hours afterward.
  25. Home in America, Lindsay gets back together with Tobias, apparently having seen the credit card statements about their trip to India. Tobias says it was their Mastercard bill, while the hotel mentioned Lindsay's American Express card. Perhaps she maxed out the Amex on her shopping spree on the mountain. They still don't know that Maeby was there in India.




	2. Family Meeting and Aftermath

  1. May 2006: Three months after the Queen Mary hijacking, the family has a meeting/farewell party at the penthouse. The "Good luck in College" banner only congratulates George Michael, not Maeby, so apparently no one noticed that she ought to go away to college too, or at least have graduated. A housekeeper is seen in the kitchen, but she is not Lupe.
  2. They all discuss Lucille's upcoming trial and the strategy for the witnesses. Barry explains that he missed the recent hearing because he misunderstood the term eight bells and was hours late. Michael expounds on maritime law, mentioning that he had a year of law school. (Presumably he left it when he married Tracey and started working at the Bluth Company under George.)
  3. Lucille dismisses Michael's legal qualifications, then claims that they have "stimulus" money to pay for her defense. (Actually, stimulus rebates were first given in 2008 for the 2007 tax year; but later Lindsay and Tobias buy a house, and it's still 2006.) Anyway, George says that he already spent the stimulus on the desert land, which he's moving to because of the divorce.
  4. Buster is shocked by the divorce announcement, but then why did he think he and Lucille were alone for 3 months? Did he think it was some kind of extended business trip? George was apparently at the penthouse seven weeks ago, for Christmas, when Buster's room was remodeled and George had sex with Lucille. Gob can't stand to hear about it. **But wait, if Christmas was seven weeks ago, then this family meeting is in February, and the Queen Mary party was in November. Why is GM leaving for college in February?**
  5. Michael doesn't care about the divorce; he wants to hear about the stimulus money. Why didn't they use it to finish Sudden Valley? Michael wonders if the family each got a share of the money.
  6. When Michael accuses Gob of getting some of the money, Gob says that he is reviving his Christian magic act. He's clearly jealous of Tony Wonder's success with his new gay magic act. Gob announces his engagement and says that he will put on a big expensive show at the wedding, so he needs even more stimulus from George and Lucille. **Why doesn't George Michael react to the engagement? Has he forgiven Gob for real? The camera is still hiding him.**
  7. Michael asks if Lindsay abandoned her spiritual journey to also get some stimulus money, and she retorts he's the least spiritual person she knows. Lindsay will perjure herself at Lucille's trial, but she really came back because of her shaman's advice on love. Maeby says she's full of shit, but Lindsay thinks that's a compliment. Tobias soon joins Lindsay on the couch. He's got a neck brace and he discusses the running joke about him being gay.
  8. George says that Michael would never accept help, and that's why he didn't get a cut of the money. They didn't want to demean him, like tipping an African-American. The workers who did the remodeling leave without tips, while George tells Michael, "we can't give you that money. We got to keep you clean. You're the key witness."
  9. Buster thought he was the key witness, so Lucille says he's the star witness. (She also previously placated him by putting jewels on Buster's hook.) At the trial, Buster will testify that the gay sailors took the ship on a joy ride, but Lucille turned the ship around to rescue Buster. Lucille also wants Buster to wear his Army uniform at the trial, but Buster says he can't find it, and they fight, calling each other a "hot mess."
  10. Such tantrums are why Lucille needs Michael to be the key witness. Michael complains that he has to do all the work as company president, but he can't use any money for the company, and he can't be the lawyer, but he still has to testify for them.
  11. George mentions that they had to convince Lucille 2 to keep Michael as president.
  12. Reminded of Lucille Austero's shares, Michael goes across the hall to sell his shares to her so he can finish Sudden Valley and start his own "Michael B." company. Thus Lucille 2 becomes majority shareholder, and apparently becomes the president when Michael quits. While Michael is out of the room, George gives George Michael a check to buy a car with, and he shows it off happily. But then Michael returns, declaring that he is done with the family. When he sees the check, he makes his son tear it up and then leaves. The other family members wish GM a "happy birthday."
  13. Gob apparently missed Michael's announcement when he zoned out again.
  14. With the money from selling his shares, Michael sends GM to college at UC Irvine and gives him the staircar. Then Michael finishes building all the homes in Sudden Valley, and presumably he lives at the model home all that time. The community pool severed the main information cable, cutting off access to phones, internet, and TV. Did that happen at the same time as Lindsay and Tobias got foreclosed on? Michael has no customers and at some point talks to Stan Sitwell, who advertises his paved roads by plane.
  15. Probably kicked out of the model home by Michael, Lindsay and Tobias buy a house together (still in 2006), getting a loan with no income, no job, and no assets. They don't even have to make payments for two years. Tobias asks the real estate agent James Carr to be his talent agent, having previously used an Allstate agent for the same role. James Carr apparently doesn't remember Lindsay trying to date him in season 2, or at least he doesn't mention it.
  16. The Fünkes move into the mansion, and Lindsay and Tobias have separate beds. Maeby enrolls in another school for another senior year, hoping that her parents will notice that she didn't graduate already. They don't, and two months later, they have a "Thanksgiving miracle" when a duck from the wetlands appears in their kitchen. They try to cook it, but fail, so they take it to a Chinese restaurant which cooks it for them. But actually they celebrated Thanksgiving a week early.
  17. Meanwhile, Gob announces on a religious talk show that he wants to televise his wedding and perform a spectacular illusion. Two weeks later, Gob is at the model home hiding in the fake boulder. He asks Michael to be his best man/magic assistant, but Michael refuses, saying he's out of the family. Gob doesn't remember, so Michael recaps. He tells Gob that he started his own Michael B company, and Gob in turn says he started a bee company. He was keeping them "in my apartment" but they got sick from Gob's magic smoke. They're now in a bee hospital, which is expensive. Gob hints that he won't get married, and that the wedding illusion is really an escape plan. Says that they had sex one time and she let herself go. It's been at least 3 months of engagement, and possibly more since the family meeting. Gob's also been on a crazy diet for the illusion. **(When did Gob get an apartment? Did he sell the yacht? Did he use the stimulus money, or the $1000 loan from the person at the wedding? Where's Franklin?)**
  18. At college, George Michael is humiliated by getting the stair car stuck in the garage, but he sneaks out successfully to join others in laughing. GM apparently did not come back for Gangee's trial, so possibly he was abiding by Michael's decision to be "out of the family." At some point, Gob sends his Segway to GM, but that doesn't help his coolness, and he remains socially awkward. During his sophomore year, GM forms a friendship with Becky and Ray, but it turns into a love triangle. **Did GM ever visit his father in Sudden Valley, or did he stay in Irvine until Spain? Why was he never confused for twins until his senior year?**




	3. Lucille's Trial

  1. In 2007 or 2008, the housing crash leads the government to put the wall on hold, causing George money problems from buying the land, so Oscar convinces George to go in the sweat lodge. There he has a vision of "sweat and squeeze" and passes out for 2 days, missing Lucille's trial.
  2. The real estate market collapse leaves Michael stuck with empty houses. On May 1, 2008, Michael borrows $700,000 from Lucille 2, then waits it out with the vultures at Sudden Valley. Weeks turn into months. **(Lucille Austero's checkbook has a receipt for hundreds of dollars worth of juice boxes, which means that Lucille Bluth's trial is imminent or has already taken place. Thus Lucille's trial is approximately in 2008.)**
  3. None of the Bluths attend Gob's wedding, though Tobias shows up as a hired actor playing a centurion. Tony Wonder attends, though, and looks on admiringly. Gob first performs on the giant cross, and the back says "Love Each Other." Then the centurions handcuff Gob, who says he will remain in the cave for two weeks before escaping. However, he can't get to the secret compartment for the handcuff key, so he gets knocked unconscious when he falls into the escape boulder. A dummy gets sealed in the cave, while the boulder is wheeled outside to the parking lot. Eleven days later, the boulder is shipped to a storage unit in Tustin, and then the illusion ends with an "I have gone to the rapture" note. After some time, Gob is discovered on a reality show. So that's why Gob missed Lucille's trial.
  4. Gob's prop mud cave is sold on Craigslist. Perhaps that's also where the glittery cross went?
  5. Tobias gets no auditions, and then the Writer's Strike of 2007-2008 happens. Tobias's real estate agent James Carr commits suicide after being financially ruined by the crash, but Tobias still won't give up his dream to be an actor. In the background of the funeral, a Postal Service truck drives by with a R.I.Pete sign. **But if Pete died in 2008 (before Lucille's trial), then why didn't Michael arrive at his son's dorm until 2011? Why did he mention Pete's death as if it were recent?**
  6. The week of Lucille's trial, Lindsay decides to take an acting class to make her testimony believable. However Tobias has mistaken a methadone clinic for a method acting class. They meet DeBrie Bardeaux, an addict, and her boyfriend Marky Bark, son of Johnny Bark. Marky claims that his father died after being chased by bees and falling out of a tree. (Johnny Bark fell for Lindsay in season 1, when he tried to save the tree. Possibly he wanted to leave his wife Joan, even though they had a son together.)
  7. Tobias knows DeBrie from a low-budget version of _The Fantastic Four_ , made during a Christmas party in 1992, solely to retain the film rights. He also drinks the methadone, mistaking it for "acting juice", and getting addicted to it.
  8. The couples have a double date at a barter restaurant. Discussing political activism and hearing about his ostrich farm, Lindsay runs away with Marky Bark in his trailer. She stops to leave an answering machine message for Tobias, then arrives at the ostrich farm in the desert. So she misses Lucille's trial.
  9. In the restaurant bathroom, Tobias bonds with DeBrie about acting. He mentions being a doctor, and she gets excited, thinking that he can write prescriptions for her (but she uses the word "scripts" which he misunderstands). He kisses her and mentions seeing her in the Straight Bait movies, including one called Anus Tart. Tobias decides to run away with DeBrie, but she has a blackout and he has to rush her to the hospital. This is why he misses Lucille's trial, and he calls to leave messages for Lindsay and Maeby. Tobias learns from the doctor about DeBrie's STDs and drug problem. He thinks that going back to her acting career will fix her.
  10. Meanwhile Maeby is left home alone, hearing the farewell messages from her parents and the realtor's widow. The giant mansion is foreclosed on, so Maeby skips Lucille's trial and goes to Imagine Entertainment in Beverly Hills to focus on her career. However, Kitty fires her because she hasn't graduated high school.
  11. The afternoon before Lucille's trial, Buster fights with her, then is lured into Lucille 2's apartment with juice. She substitutes sugary juice for the healthy kind, to make sure that Buster has a hangover and will not testify in Lucille's defense.
  12. At Lucille's trial, none of the family show up as witnesses. Lucille 2 appears, but has a passive-aggressive fight with Lucille. Lucille is found guilty, and will serve 3-5 years.
  13. Buster arrives late after his juice hangover and apologizes, but Lucille says she won't miss him or his night terrors while she's gone. The judge mentions that "grab a crab" fest has just started. California's Dungeness crab season lasts approximately from Thanksgiving to New Year's, but rock crab is available year round. If the judge means Dungeness crab, then Lucille's trial is after the November 2008 election.
  14. Buster can't handle the thought of living alone at the penthouse again, so he goes across the hall and asks if he can move in with Lucille 2. He mentions that she has a bedroom for a "fake kid", but she says that's storage now. She'll only take Buster in as a lover, not a son. Buster agrees, but secretly he really wants her as a mother substitute. **(What do they mean by fake kid? This is years before she adopts Perfecto Telles for her campaign against Herbert Love in 2012. Unless they mean that she ran for office before and had a fake kid then as well? If this fake kid is gone already, then it's after the November 2008 elections.)**
  15. Maeby goes to live in the penthouse, reading the news of her firing on the laptop in the master bedroom.
  16. Back in the desert, George puts his "sweat and squeeze" scheme into action. He gets ordained as a preacher online and has Heartfire buy a giant sweat lodge (actually Gob's magic prop cave) from Craigslist. He then cons CEOs out of money; Oscar pretends to be him (Father B) inside the sweat lodge, then George squeezes them for money in the tent afterward.
  17. Lucille checks into a white collar country club prison, known as Orange County Correctional Facility L.I.T.E. She refuses all of Buster's visits for a year. But that "year" is wrong, given Buster's timeline.
  18. Apologizing for missing the trial, George visits Lucille in the prison and says that Barry can get her sentence reduced if she goes to Lucille 2's rehab clinic. Lucille refuses because she's still angry about the trial. So George helps her get into the Jade Dragon Triad gang through China Garden's aunt Olive. The gang are also featured on a reality show.
  19. Meanwhile, Lindsay briefly lives with Marky and his mother on an ostrich farm in the desert that is actually close to where George and Oscar live. Lindsay cuts her hair short and tries to cope, but Marky's mother doesn't like her, and confuses her with DeBrie. Someone keeps drugging the iguanas (possibly Dr. Norman given his comments about the armadillo), so Marky dresses up to try to scare George and Oscar away.
  20. Meanwhile, Oscar convinces George to share a maca root with him, downhill of the port-a-potty. They see a strange figure warning them off the land, and George assumes that it is a Native American from a local tribe. (This is actually Marky Bark wearing a costume with ostrich feathers.) A year later the "vision" will come true and the scam will wear off as George fades in power. But it can't be one year. See below.
  21. Marky mentions to Lindsay that they are being driven off their land (by who, the neighbors?). His mother reads about Lucille's trial and says that Lucille got sent to prison. Lindsay decides to move into the penthouse, and Marky brings Cindy the Ostrich along. **Why doesn't Lindsay wonder where Buster is living now? Did she find out he was across the hall later, when visiting Lucille 2? But why doesn't Buster know about Lindsay? Joan Bark still talks about the trial like it's recent. Why would she wait to tell Lindsay about Lucille's conviction until 2011? No, it must be 2008, to coincide with Maeby's timeline.**
  22. Maeby was already in the penthouse when she heard Lindsay and Marky arrive. In the bedroom, Maeby ducked from the ostrich, went out on the balcony, sneaked back into the living room, then left the penthouse. Somehow she retrieved her laptop without being seen, then went to the model home. She can't get any internet connection, though, and decides to be a high school senior for a third time, under another fake name. She keeps doing this for years. **But wait, Michael is still in Sudden Valley. He doesn't leave until George Michael's senior year, in 2011. He's still hoping that the housing market will recover. Then again, Michael has built all the homes in Sudden Valley by now. Maybe he moved into one of the other houses while Maeby took the model home.** The narrator explictily says that Maeby returned to school because she couldn't get internet in Sudden Valley. Maeby did not stay at the penthouse until 2011.




	4. Magic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the timeline gets the most fucked up. It seems like 2009 to 2012 is all compressed together into "one year". At least that's the way the Narrator tells it.

  1. George Michael spends his junior year volunteering for experiments, and he is still an awful kisser. Was that why Becky left him for Ray? But Ray eventually made up with GM in "the triumph of friendship." Ray is never seen again, though.
  2. At some point Tobias and DeBrie appear in the final _Scandalmakers_ episode about Carl Weathers, but she collapses and Tobias has to take her to the hospital afterward. They seem to be regulars at the hospital, and it must be taking a toll financially.
  3. After a week in the hospital, Gob gets dumped and reads a pamphlet about the son of God, which he misreads as "son of Gob." When he's released, Gob contacts Steve Holt, who is now in the pest control business. They meet at Jeremy Piven's club and talk at the bar, but Gob doesn't recognize Steve at first. To cover, he pretends to have another son named Dave Holt. Steve offers Gob a job in his pest control business, and Gob promises to be there the next morning. Steve leaves early, possibly because he's a former alcoholic and doesn't want to be tempted.
  4. However Gob stays at the bar and performs illusions, attracting the attention of young pop singer Mark Cherry and his entourage. Rebel Alley also likes the magic, so Gob makes a dove appear in her purse and she kisses him. However, she soon ducks out from paparazzi, and Mark Cherry's entourage also want to escape. So Gob uses lighter fluid for a distraction, then helps them get away, earning his nickname. Josh Abramson loses his position in the entourage to make room for Gob.
  5. Gob becomes the limo driver for Mark Cherry's entourage, and lives a glamorous life with them in Malibu. He's often in the back seat, so who's driving? Gob experiences months of partying and shame, and one morning in October (a month before the Mexican Day of the Dead holiday), he reads a lipstick note from a lover who misspells syphilis. Gob takes a forget-me-now but doesn't clean the mirror, leading him to get caught in a roofie circle, continually forgetting that he already took a roofie, but never forgetting the original shameful incident. Gob keeps going to the same store for months, with the days blurring together, until six weeks after Christmas. The narrator says he ended up in a Mexican hospital with stage 4 syphilis, but does not say how long he was there.
  6. In prison, Lucille introduces the smoking loophole and becomes popular in the Jade Dragon Triad gang. Olive Garden has a rich and powerful husband, so she offers to finance the building of the border wall. Lucille tells George about this "unlimited bread" by phone, but he worries that this scheme is treason-adjacent. Lucille is not worried, but she says that they need to get Michael to sign away all his rights to the Bluth Company. This will protect them in case he demands money or tries to squeal on them to Lucille 2 or the government. **It's odd that George makes no effort to get Michael's signature on the release form until 2012. Was Michael simply refusing all contact with the family at this point, and did George think they wouldn't need the signature as long as Michael didn't find out about the wall?**
  7. Living in a motel, Tobias and DeBrie dress up as Fantastic Four characters and pose for pictures on Hollywood streets, but lawyers threaten them, and DeBrie mentions her own law degree. They also get arrested by undercover cops, and soon run out of money. DeBrie tries to whore herself out for a hamburger, but Tobias stops her. He decides to ransack the penthouse for valuables.
  8. Eventually, Mark Cherry grows sick of Gob and writes a "Getaway" song about him, but Gob does not take the hint. Gob meets with Johnny Bark to get his sick "colony collapse disorder" bees, and Marky's mother Joan is now working there instead of at the ostrich farm. (Marky had mentioned that they were getting kicked off the land prior to Lindsay taking them to the penthouse.) **However, why is Johnny Bark alive if Marky claimed that his father died? The dates don't fit, because Marky already met Lindsay at the Methadone clinic. Did Marky mistake someone else for his father? The narrator even emphasizes that Johnny is "very much alive."**
  9. Anyway Gob puts the bee hive in the limo, then drives back to Malibu, where Mark Cherry's entourage are trying to sneak out without him. Trying to get back on their good side, Gob moves the bees to the trunk, then drives them to Jeremy Piven's Club.
  10. Lucille 2 breaks up with Buster, who still does not want to return to the penthouse, so he tries to raise money by selling his Motherboy trophies. He winds up selling the jewels off his hook instead, then gets inspired to rejoin the army. He reenlisted on the very day that Don't Ask, Don't Tell ended, i.e. September 20, 2011 when the repeal went into effect. **But this is already way more than a year after his mother's trial, and he still won't see her for another six months.**
  11. George Michael travels abroad in Spain, growing a mustache and serving as a nanny to some children. The mother seduces him during the "summer" after a drone strike. She teaches him how to kiss and have sex. Months later, we see that the woman is pregnant again. Is GM the father of the baby, or did the woman go back to the father of her other children? Also, how did GM pay for Spain, if he was so strapped for cash during his junior year?
  12. Now overtly sexual, GM comes back to campus for his senior year in fall 2011, keeping the mustache and wearing matador pants. For some strange reason GM is mistaken for a set of twins (for this year only, not any year before) and is given a double room all to himself. **In order for his senior year to fall in 2011-2012, GM must have stayed in Spain for two years.**
  13. In Sudden Valley, Pete the mailman dies, and his last words are "Love each other" (but his death was implied in 2008 already). Michael finally gives up and moves in with GM at his dorm at UC Irvine. It's Thanksgiving of GM's senior year, and he says GM should shave the mustache, lest he be mistaken for a musician. He doesn't know that George Michael wants to be a woodblock player at Julliard.
  14. Michael enrolls in the University of Phoenix online, to continue law school. (At one point, Michael mentions that he was in law school but quit when GM was born.)
  15. Six months after Buster reenlisted, in March 2012, he is a drone pilot set up in an Anaheim mini-mall. (However drone pilots are in the Air Force, not Army.) Anyway, a fellow drone pilot tells Buster that he's hurting real people, which shocks him and causes him to fall out of his chair. After the accident, the army are afraid that Buster will make them lose funding. To keep Buster happy, they give him a "bionic" hand, but it's monstrously huge. The literal doctor is there, wearing a mustache. **If Buster didn't strike the museum in Spain until March 2012, then GM would be in UC Irvine instead of in Spain at that point.**
  16. Lucille learns about Buster's accident, and leaves prison to visit him. She says that she still doesn't forgive him for missing her trial, but regardless of that, Buster needs to grow up and learn to live without her. She quotes the "Getaway" song, not knowing that it's about Gob. As she leaves, Buster angrily vows to make Army his new family, but the doctor tells him that the Army wants to make him a killing monster once he learns how to control his new hand. Buster tries to delay this by failing his physical therapy lessons, but after five weeks the Army discharges him when he fails the "Q-test." At the veterans hospital, Buster meets Herbert Love's wife Ophelia who takes pity on him. Buster will live with their family, and also be part of the campaign as a symbol of government waste.
  17. Helping the Love children at school, Buster gets noticed by Perfecto, the vice-president of the student anti-bullying squad. Perfecto is also Lucille 2's new fake kid, for her own campaign for Congress. Rocky Richter the undercover cop awards Buster an anti-bullying badge.
  18. When the US government puts the border wall on hold, the Chinese investors become impatient about all the money being paid with no result. The other gang members are sick of Lucille's bossiness too, and they try to stab her. Even the film crew of the reality show gets tired of Lucille being controlling. **(The government already put the wall on hold BEFORE Lucille's trial. It's why George sat in the sweat lodge in the first place. Why was Lucille still soliciting funds for the wall, if it was still on hold?)**
  19. At some point Paul Huan aka P-hound begins sharing the dorm room at UC Irvine. **(But why was he added if the housing office guys still thought that George Michael was twins? The room is only sanctioned for two people. )** GM makes friends with P-hound and tells him about George Michael 2.0, the new version of him since Spain. GM wants to change his name and get into Julliard by making a woodblock audition tape. (In 1992 as a baby, GM was exposed to George's BabyTock invention.) GM discusses with P-hound whether they can create an electronic woodblock app. P-hound buys three competitors' apps for research, but leaves GM on the hook to pay the $5000 domain name fee for Fakeblock. GM decides to do tutoring to make the money.
  20. Michael keeps invading GM's privacy, while insisting that they are like twins. To avoid hurting his dad, GM lies about his software. Michael uses the terms Faceblock and "antisocial network", but later we learn that GM's software is Fakeblock, and doesn't have anything to do with privacy. Michael doesn't know much about technology, and he brags about _Altitude_ magazine coming out with an article on him soon.
  21. GM recognizes Maeby from the list of high school students, and he specifically requests her for tutoring. GM tells P-hound that he now regrets letting his dad talk him out of pursuing Maeby years ago. He wants to try to seduce her now, but he's not successful.
  22. Ignoring P-hound's warnings, Michael walks in on Maeby's visit, and Michael mentions GM's software. After a hesitation, GM effortlessly lies again about his software to impress her. But this actually makes Maeby insecure that she doesn't know about technology and hasn't accomplished anything.
  23. Lindsay, Marky, and the ostrich wrecked the penthouse for a year. They are supposed to live off of begging, but Lindsay often secretly goes across the hall to visit Lucille 2, who gives her food, clothes, and the red wig. Lucille 2 wants Lindsay to be her campaign manager, but Lindsay cannot convince Marky to agree. He would rather protest by making a glitter and ink bomb to explode at a Herbert Love rally. They fight about his methods, and he storms out. **It can't be "a year" from when they moved in. They moved into the penthouse seemingly days after the trial in 2008. It's now 2012.**
  24. In the mail, Lindsay finds a check for Maeby from _Gangie 4: Facelift_ , but she mistakes it as a check from Lucille to give Maeby plastic surgery. (Lindsay had her nose job in 1982 apparently, when she thought she was 12, but was actually 15.) Outraged by the check, she visits Lucille in the prison to confront her on the tennis court. Lucille criticizes Lindsay for living at the penthouse and for being just like her. In defiance, Lindsay grabs something that looks like blue glitter, then comes home and joins Marky's glitter-bomb plan. (There's a warning label, so this may be the "shrapnel-grade" glitter in the bomb.) Three days before the event, Marky will hide inside a podium with the bomb, wait until the event to pull the pin, and then Lindsay must give him a signal at the proper time so he can get out. They will escape in disguise, presumably using Marky's trailer as the getaway vehicle. However, that means Cindy the ostrich will be left home alone for days.
  25. One year after the "vision" of the ostrich spirit, a stronger Oscar rebels from George and sleeps with China Garden. Meanwhile, Barry tells George that a $15 million balloon payment on the land is due, and he suggests that George visit right-wing politician Herbert Love at his rally tonight. George sends Oscar to visit Lucille in prison so she won't know that he missed their weekly meeting. **This can't be a year, either. Marky was the "vision" while he was still living on the ostrich farm. He hasn't been there since 2008. It's now 2012.**
  26. Oscar finds out about the wall from Barry and confirms it with Lucille, before making love to her as George, or rather "Father B." After the sex, Lucille says that they need to groom Gob to be company president "if something should happen to Lucille 2," who is the current Austero Bluth company president. Oscar agrees and calls Gob magical.
  27. After the first tutoring session with GM, Maeby rides the bus back to school and goes to a bar to brood on her life choices. She is 23 now, but using a fake ID to pose as a 17-year-old high school student. Meeting some cops from John Beard's "to entrap a local predator" show, Maeby offers them the model home to use as a bait house for the show. This way she can earn some money for her bar tab. Returning from the bathroom, Maeby gets the mistaken impression that her boyfriend Perfecto is an undercover cop.
  28. Then Maeby runs into Barry lurking outside her school with a stepladder. She asks him if she can be kicked out of high school for being too old. Barry tells her it's illegal to enroll after 21, and that she should get dirt on the cop. Maeby takes a photo to blackmail Barry into handling her case pro bono, then she leaves with a bicycle.
  29. At the last minute, Lindsay has second thoughts about the glitter-bomb, and she tries to talk Marky out of it. She shows Marky the check for Maeby, saying they could print a lot of leaflets or buy petfood with the money. Marky refuses to use money and tells Lindsay to rip up the check. Lindsay doesn't, and Marky leaves to hide inside the podium. She'll spend the next few nights in the trailer, leaving Cindy the ostrich alone in the penthouse.
  30. Maeby goes to the penthouse looking for her overdue royalty check for _Gangie 4_ , but Lindsay already took it yesterday. Cindy the ostrich is ovulating and chasing Maeby, so she locks it out onto the balcony. Then she discovers an invitation to the Opie Awards, to get a Lifetime Achievement award. She leaves, feeling a little better. (Continuity error: Maeby changes clothes in between leaving school and arriving at the penthouse. She also acts surprised by the ostrich and says her mother wouldn't let her have a cat, as if she's never seen the ostrich before.)
  31. Tobias goes to the penthouse to ransack it for valuables, but there's nothing left. Freed by Maeby, the ostrich flies across to Lucille 2's balcony, attacking her. Tobias hears the commotion and rescues Lucille 2 (who was singing the "Getaway" song before the attack). At the hospital, Lucille 2 is grateful and offers Tobias a lucrative job at her Austerity rehab clinic, but he turns it down. DeBrie is so angry with him that she leaves him and gets into a limo outside of Jeremy Piven's club.
  32. Mark Cherry's entourage pick up DeBrie and other party girls before driving away. DeBrie accidentally releases Gob's bees from the trunk, and everyone is stung over and over. Gob doesn't know because the partition is closed.
  33. Gob takes the entourage back home, and he doesn't notice that they're sick. He tells them a story, then goes to bed. His bathroom mirror is now partly clean of the lipstick note, and he takes a forget me now. Then he sleeps through the night, not hearing the seven ambulances ordered by Josh Abramson, who dropped by to retrieve a computer. Having hit rock bottom, the entourage breaks up or enters rehab afterward, though we only see Mark Cherry and DeBrie at Austerity.
  34. During lunch at her high school, Maeby decides that the best way to get dirt on the undercover cop would be to seduce him, so long as he believed that Maeby was underage. So she begins slowly seducing Perfecto.
  35. Maeby returns to UC Irvine for tutoring a few days later when Michael enlists her in his scheme to vote P-hound out as a roommate. Michael gets evicted instead, leaving with empty bags. Maeby says that was fun, but GM looks worried about his father feeling betrayed. Maeby tells him about her Opie Award, and he offers to drive her there.
  36. April 2012: After being evicted from the dorm, Michael gets on a plane in order to get the _Altitude_ in-flight magazine (an April-September issue). When Michael at last reads the article, he realizes that he looks pathetic and begging. He arrives in Phoenix, Arizona, but after experiencing the heat, gives up on his new start and flies back to California.




	5. Get This, Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opie Awards occur on the same night and at the same hotel with two other events, Herbert Love's political rally, and Mort Meyer's Schnoodle software event. Many Bluth timelines converge there as well.
> 
> This chapter will also cover the beginning of the Ron Howard movie, before Michael gets put in the Orange County Imagine office.

  1. At the political rally, a weak-willed George tries to persuade Herbert Love to support the wall. Love tells him that he likes redheads and greenbacks, and only those things will get him onboard. George has no bribing money, so he starts looking for CEOs to recruit for "sweat and squeeze."
  2. Meanwhile, Maeby is getting a Lifetime Achievement Opie award and GM drives her there in the staircar, which he still has. Maeby goes to mingle with young Hollywood, while GM books a hotel room in the hope that Maeby will spend the night with him.
  3. At the coconut shrimp table, George runs into Lindsay in disguise with red hair, and she says they haven't seen each other since January. Lindsay shows him Maeby's check. George takes the check, claiming that he will invest it in a trust fund until Maeby is 21; neither of them realize that she's 23 already. George actually uses the "third party check" to bribe Herbert Love into supporting the wall. Love gives the check to his campaign manager David.
  4. Maeby runs into Mort Myers and learns that the Lifetime Achievement award is only given to signify that her career is over. Mort talks about how he started the internet company Schnoodle, and Maeby feels inadequate again.
  5. Maeby runs into Rebel Alley, with whom she worked on the Dangerous Cousins remake. Maeby decides to brag about GM's Fakeblock privacy software to her, and GM interrupts, trying to tell her to stop. They step away, and she insists that she needs the software to make her an "heiress" which she pronounces as "Harris." She also tells GM to pretend not to be her cousin.
  6. Rebel Alley asks again about the software, and GM goes along with the lie, giving his name as George Maharis. Maeby spots Perfecto and leaves to confront him. GM is disappointed that Maeby has a boyfriend, so he declines to talk to Rebel Alley further.
  7. Maeby accuses Perfecto of being an undercover cop, saying that she finds it sexy. He says that it's true, giving her an elaborate story. She believes him and kisses his cheek.
  8. Back at the coconut shrimp table, Lindsay runs into Maeby, who criticizes her for being at the Herbert Love rally, but Lindsay explains that she's undercover for a protest with Marky. Impressed, Maeby tells her about her Lifetime Achievement award, but Lindsay doesn't believe her.
  9. At the bar, Lindsay steals alcohol and unknowingly flirts with Herbert Love, giving her name as Cindy Featherbottom. He reminds her of Tobias. Probably an allusion to the idea that Tobias is a black man with a skin condition.
  10. Ignorant of what happened to Mark Cherry's entourage, Gob arrives early for the Opie Awards, to prepare for Mark Cherry's planned performance, but he notices a sign advertising a performance by Tony Wonder at the Schnoodle event nearby. He gets jealous and competitive. Then Gob sees the rigged podium with blue glitter, and he assumes that it's Tony Wonder's prop for an illusion.
  11. During her acceptance speech, Maeby rants about starting a software company with GM, and she runs off the stage with her award, passing Gob in the hallway.
  12. After Maeby runs by, Gob sabotages the rigged podium with a stick from an Opie Award. He calls Mark Cherry and finds out that they are all in rehab and not his friends anymore. It turns out that Tony pops out of a speaker instead of the podium. Gob actually sabotaged Marky Bark's glitter bomb for Herbert Love. Steve Holt calls Gob, but he ignores it.
  13. The glitter bomb goes off, covering Marky in blue ink and scaring Buster into not attending campaign events anymore. Lindsay pretends not to know Marky out of embarrassment. The power surge also ruins the Schnoodle event, but many people blame Fakeblock for a deliberate attack. Mort Myers is ruined.
  14. After the bomb, Herbert Love flirts with Lindsay again and gives her his card. Maeby sees this and loses respect for her. They watch Herbert Love endorse the border wall in front of the press. Lindsay is still attracted to him and considers dating Herbert Love while not talking about politics. Maeby calls her a whore, and they are overheard.
  15. Afterward, Herbert Love's campaign manager asks Maeby if she is Lindsay's pimp. He wants to discreetly hire her for prostitution, and he hands over Maeby's check. She agrees and uses the check to set up GM's software company Fakeblock.
  16. Michael arrives in town and goes to the penthouse, thinking that it's empty. He unknowingly passes Lindsay in a red wig getting on the elevator. She's moving out because of the eviction notice, but Michael doesn't see it and gets knocked down by Cindy the Ostrich. Presumably he somehow gets rid of the ostrich and is able to stay in the penthouse.
  17. Lindsay spends the night in Marky's trailer, then visits Marky in jail the next day. Unknown to them, Tobias is there in the background. Marky is scared of prison and asks Lindsay to use the check to bail him out, betraying his principles against money. But Lindsay already gave it away to George.
  18. After DeBrie leaves him, Tobias wanders about for 3 weeks in his The Thing costume, then decides to visit Maeby at the model home. (She is out at the Opie Awards.) Instead he gets arrested as a sexual predator on the patio by John Beard's people. **The narrator says that this is five years after the Queen Mary boat party, making it 2011. But this date and the "3 weeks" makes it hard to reconcile with all the other events that are in 2012. Gob picked up DeBrie only one night prior to the Opie Awards.**
  19. The day after her failed protest, Lindsay tries to move in with Maeby at the model home, but Maeby lies that Tobias won't let her. The patio door is broken from Tobias's arrest, even though he shouldn't be arrested yet. This time Maeby is nice to Lindsay and suggests that she meet with Herbert Love to convince him to get Marky Bark out of jail. Lindsay is too embarrassed to call, but Maeby offers to call Love and arrange the meeting. It seems that Lindsay is living out of Marky's trailer at this point.
  20. Meanwhile, Ron Howard reads the in-flight magazine _Altitude_ and decides to make a movie based on Michael's life.
  21. Apparently the day after moving into the penthouse, Michael gets a job driving a Google map car, and he knocks down a Herbert Love for Congress campaign banner. Barry calls Michael saying that Ron Howard wants a meeting with him in Beverly Hills. (Bob Loblaw is defending Barry for some "incident" at Maeby's school gate.)
  22. At Imagine Entertainment, Michael learns that Kitty works in Development, and she alludes to having been hired by Maeby. Upstairs, Ron Howard discusses the movie with Michael and mentions that he wants to cast "my girl" Rebel Alley as Tracey. Michael mistakenly thinks Rebel is Ron Howard's mistress instead of his daughter. Ron Howard gives Michael a credit as film producer and tells him to get signatures from all the family members. **He makes no mention of the previous attempt at making a Bluth movie, nor does he seem to know that Maeby was once employed at Imagine.**
  23. Outside the Imagine Entertainment building, Michael meets Rebel Alley, but doesn't catch her name. She invites him to hear her Scottish band perform at the Ealing Club.
  24. In the limo, Gob nearly hits Michael while on the phone with Lucille. She is sending him down to Father B's colony to get a job there, to get him ready to take over as president of the Austero-Bluth company.
  25. The day after Herbert Love's rally, George drives back to the desert in the RV. He starts wearing the floppy hat and is mistaken for a woman. Workers are marking off the border between the US and Mexico, and George discovers that the land he owns is fifty feet inside Mexico and will be useless for the border wall. He bought the land based on Oscar's claim of where the border was, and Barry didn't catch the mistake in the Spanish documents. Unknown to them, Oscar and his friends had destroyed many Spanish signs in the area which marked the true international border.
  26. George asks Herbert love to switch positions on the border wall, but Love will only do so if he's bribed with more money, which George doesn't have. George calls Barry to tell him about this problem, and Barry is buying a stepladder with cash. **But this is after Bob Loblaw defending Barry for the incident at the high school. Or does Barry think the jury will find him innocent, so he can go back to lurking?**
  27. Gob arrives at Father B's colony, saying that Lucille sent him. George realizes that Oscar has taken his place in scheming with Lucille. Gob says that he's not a limo driver, but a "gentleman honey farmer," and George lets out Gob's bees from the limo. The hive boxes are open because Gob had to swerve to avoid an ostrich. The sick bees decide to hive in the sweat lodge, and Father B's colony collapses.
  28. Gob goes into the sweat lodge and recognizes it as his old prop cave from the wedding. He discovers a cross jammed into the secret compartment, and he now believes that Tony Wonder sabotaged his illusion.
  29. Oscar arrives to confront George about the wall and also the "sweat and squeeze" scheme. George complains that Oscar told him the wrong location of the border. Oscar says he was going off of Buster's incorrect map (which he made in college at age 36). Oscar threatens to continue impersonating George, and he leaves. At some point George fires Gob.
  30. Meanwhile, Michael returns home to the penthouse and he hears voices outside. He sees Oscar kissing Lucille 2 on her balcony, but mistakes Oscar for George. Oscar still pretends to be George, saying that he came to get some clothes. They talk in the hallway, and Michael mentions the still ongoing divorce from Lucille as a reason why George might be cheating with Lucille 2. Trying to be friendly, Michael asks him to sign the release form, but Oscar tells him to go to hell. Oscar enters the penthouse while Michael goes into Lucille 2's apartment, possibly to ask for an extension on the $700,000 loan.
  31. Not knowing that Maeby is pimping her out, Lindsay dates Herbert Love, while still using the Cindy Featherbottom alias and the red wig. She does ask him to get Marky Bark out of jail, but he evades the question. After they have sex, he gives her a heart-shaped necklace, and asks her to be his "key adviser" so that he has a pretense to keep seeing her during his campaign. They meet in limos in parking lots all over town, and Maeby collects the money from Love's campaign adviser so that she can set up GM's Fakeblock company.
  32. At his Imagine office with low ceilings, Michael meets Carl Weathers to ask about his _Scandalmakers_ show on George. Carl Weathers says he never had any rights to the story (though he claimed he did in season 2 when he hired Tobias). Michael asks Carl Weathers, Warden Gentles, and Andy Richter to help him on the film, but the team is rejected at the broken elevator. Ron Howard sets up Michael at the Orange County Imagine office so that he can get his family's signatures. **At some point, Lindsay comes into the office for a pap smear, and she has short blond hair. This meeting is not mentioned by them later, so perhaps it's just an "on the next" scene that's not part of the continuity.**




	6. A Series of Deals

  1. Leaving the collapsed sweat lodge colony, George drives in the RV and calls Lucille, who mentions the sex she unknowingly had with Oscar. George consults with Dr. Norman (in a borrowed Mexican office) about his hormone issues. George is reminded of the "vision" of the ostrich spirit one year ago. Dr. Norman tells him to get an MRI and George also stops for some porn magazines, at the same store where Gob buys his roofies. **Why is Gob at the store again, if he broke his roofie circle before the Opie Awards? Did Gob go back there to forget getting fired by George?**
  2. After losing his floppy hat, George goes to have an MRI in Orange County Imaging, but mistakenly goes to the Imagine office. He runs into Michael there and apologizes to him with the Mexican porn. He asks if Michael knows Herbert Love, and Michael lies that he does. They get coffee outside and discuss the film rights, as well as Rebel Alley. They then make a series of deals for favors. 1st deal: George agrees to sign Michael's release form if Michael will influence Herbert Love to oppose the wall. On the bench they mention Cinco de Cuatro, which Michael hasn't been to in 20 years. 2nd deal: Michael will talk to Love if George will let Michael use the country club membership for a date with Rebel. 3rd deal, George will let Michael use the country club membership if Michael will visit Lucille and sign a form giving up all rights to the Bluth Company. 4th deal: Michael will visit Lucille and sign, if he can make George look bad in the movie. They agree and George finally signs the release form.
  3. So George goes to get his MRI, then visits Lucille at the prison to tell her about the land being in Mexico. She tells him that they need to partly build the wall in order for the federal government to still pay for it. She also needs proof of the wall so she can show it to Olive Garden and placate her. Once that's done, then they should get Love to oppose the wall. Also Lucille tells George to give Gob another job.
  4. Michael heads to the Ealing Club that night. Ron Howard tells Michael that he wants the movie to focus on the father-son relationship between him and George Michael. Michael is not sure that he can get GM's signature after all the unpleasantness of the eviction from the dorm. Then Michael runs into Rebel, who brings him inside to see her band. **(She must be a member, to take him upstairs, and didn't mention the rules to him because she assumed he was a member too.)** After the show, Rebel tells Michael that she has a son named Lem (who will turn six in August). They fool around in the photobooth, and he discovers her name in the pictures.
  5. The next day George calls Michael to tell him to hire Gob. Michael doesn't want to agree, but George has already sent Gob to Sudden Valley.
  6. George and Buster make a video driving around a round building, so they can pretend that they've built part of the border wall. Buster gets sick, and the video isn't very convincing. George gives a DVD of the footage to Lucille days later, and she watches it in disappointment. This sort of "proof" of the wall will not satisfy Olive Garden at all. **(The narrator says that this is one week before Cinco de Cuatro.)**
  7. At some point, Lucille hires Gene Parmesan to follow Herbert Love and take photographs of him having an affair (which he certainly is having with Lindsay in limos). Lucille did this, not only because of the shoddy video that George and Buster made, but also because George said he asked Michael to influence Herbert Love. To Lucille, this method is too uncertain and unreliable. Lucille wants to blackmail Love into opposing the wall if he's elected. She also has Gene send the photos to Love's wife Ophelia to put a scare into Herbert Love.
  8. Meanwhile Gob calls Steve Holt and tries to convince him to come to Tony Wonder's gay magic act tonight. He wants Steve to pose as his boyfriend, and Steve says no. He also complains that Gob stood him up before, when he promised to join Steve's business. Gob just argues and complains that Steve didn't send him birthday cards for 40 years (a complaint he used more appropriately with his dad George). Steve hangs up and is depressed, because it actually is his birthday. **(When did phone service get restored to Sudden Valley? Phones weren't working as recently as Tobias getting arrested as a sexual predator.)**
  9. Michael meets Gob at Sudden Valley, and they nearly crash into Steve Holt's pest control van. Unknown to them, Maeby's still living at the model home and she just hired Steve Holt to exterminate the pests. Maeby didn't recognize Steve Holt.
  10. Michael and Gob park their cars in Sudden Valley, then talk outside. Gob has a huge cross in his limo. It seems to be the same cross used in his wedding illusion, but now he claims that it's a memorial to Pete the mailman. **(But how did he get it back? And when did he hear from Michael about Pete dying? Did Gob get the "Love Each Other" slogan from Pete, or Pete from Gob?)** Seeing Gob look unhappy, Michael brags about his movie and his office, so Gob brags in turn about dating someone famous; they squabble about Julie Bowen, until Gob finally heads inside the model home for some food.
  11. Inside, Gob and Michael hear what they guess is a vulture but is actually Maeby shrieking and hiding upstairs from them. Gob goes into the kitchen and discovers some cases of Mike's hard lemonade. Michael thought the house was abandoned. The narrator says the place is stocked with liquor for John Beard's predator show.
  12. So Michael and Gob start drinking, becoming less competitive in the living room. Michael tells Gob about the movie, and also about being evicted from GM's dorm room. Gob mentions Steve Holt, and suggests that Michael win GM over by taking him to the Ealing Club. Gob offers to call GM to invite him.
  13. Maeby visits GM at his dorm to discuss how she's promoting the software. Though he's getting nervous, he keeps up the Fakeblock lie because Maeby jokes that GM could do anything with her if he became an internet billionaire. She also made a similar joke to Perfecto about the "smooth college guy" stealing her away if he could buy her an apartment.
  14. Gob thanks Michael for his new-found sense of purpose. He confesses that the purpose is not to sell houses, but to get revenge on Tony Wonder for sabotaging his illusion. Michael debates whether he really has any proof that Tony Wonder sabotaged him, but Gob insists that he's right. He asks Michael to be his date to the Gothic Castle tonight, because it's a special gay night, and he wants to sabotage Tony's closet act. Michael refuses to play his boyfriend, and tells him to just concentrate on selling houses. Michael gets Gob to sign over his movie rights, and Gob spanks him. Presumably, now that Michael's hired Gob, Gob begins living in the model home.
  15. Later, Gob calls George Michael, saying that Michael is upset and that GM must come visit the Gothic Castle tonight. Gob goes to the Castle using Tobias's car. (Gob didn't borrow the car directly; Tobias had left it and the keys there from the night he was arrested at the model home.)
  16. George Michael reluctantly leaves Maeby in the dorm and meets Gob at the Gothic Castle. Gob pretends that GM is his young boyfriend and mentions the Fakeblock software; GM is shocked that Gob knows about it, and he worries about his dad still being upset. Tony Wonder partly overhears their discussion before his bean bag cushion is moved. GM doesn't like Gob's inappropriate behavior, and he leaves to find his dad. **But we never see Gob tell him that Michael is at the Ealing Club. How does George Michael arrive at the Ealing Club faster than Michael does? He has the staircar, while Michael has the Maps car.**
  17. At the Gothic Castle, Gob sneaks backstage to try to lock everything in sight, so he can sabotage Tony's famous closet illusion. Gob sees an ostrich statue, though, reminding him of being trapped in the storage unit. A reality show host said "Tomorrow if you don't open up and let someone else in, then the treasures you have inside may never come out."
  18. When the show starts, Gob is disturbed by the voiceover. He sees that his sabotage has failed when Tony springs out of the bean bag cushion. Afterward, Tony talks with Gob at the bar, and they flirt. Gob now forms a plan to make Tony fall in love with him, and then break his heart in revenge. They leave together and spend a great night all over town, just like on the night of escalating dares with his wife.
  19. Meanwhile GM arrives at the Ealing Club and manages to get past the security guard to the elevator. GM goes upstairs and runs into Rebel Alley again. They drink and flirt.
  20. Downstairs, Michael arrives at the Ealing Club but runs into Lindsay, who is leaving with Herbert Love. (They too did stuff in the photo booth, because Sally mentions the photos at Cinco.) Michael asks Lindsay to persuade Love to oppose the wall (as part of his deals with George). She'll do it if Michael gets Warden Gentles to let Marky out of prison (she realizes that Love won't do it). Michael agrees and then asks Lindsay for her movie rights.
  21. Michael tries to go upstairs, but he isn't allowed without a membership. To avoid being embarrassed in front of GM, Michael calls and lies that he's stuck in traffic, but GM keeps calling back to say that he too is stuck in traffic. The story keeps getting more elaborate and resentful. Finally GM gets off the phone and talks to Rebel again.
  22. After seeing a Richter quintuplet impersonating Andy, Michael finally makes it upstairs and runs into Ron Howard, who questions him about the signatures. They are unaware that Rebel Alley and GM are in the photobooth nearby. GM had seen his father and ducked in there to avoid him. While in there, they makeout and **apparently don't overhear anything even though Michael is not whispering, and George Michael saw his father before he ducked into the booth.**
  23. Three weeks after Tobias's arrest on John Beard's predator show, he gets out of prison through a work-release program with the Austerity rehab clinic. Tobias introduces himself to his patients and announces himself as a sex offfender. Mark Cherry says he is 23, and Emmet Richter is there too. Then DeBrie arrives, having been sober for 6 weeks. Argyle Austero says Tobias can't be DeBrie's therapist because of their prior relationship, but Tobias convinces him to put on a Fantastic Four musical. **These weeks out of rehab and prison don't quite match up with Gob's timeline after the Opie Awards. Tobias seems to be in some other world where time moves faster than everyone else's plots.**
  24. Then Tobias goes to the model home to look for his car keys, and Gob invites him to stay for breakfast. They catch up about their lives, with Tobias mentioning his relationship with DeBrie. Gob talks guardedly about Tony Wonder, though he claims that he's dating this "famous" person only for revenge. He also tells Tobias that Michael gave him a job to sell the houses in Sudden Valley. It's impossible, though, because there's no internet, schools, playgrounds, or libraries nearby. Tobias remarks that he needs exactly this type of residence as a sex offender. So Tobias moves into the same model home with Gob, and Gob decides to advertise for more sex offenders to fill the rest of the houses. However, it turns out that they only rent, not buy, the houses.
  25. Later that afternoon, trying not to be eager, Gob leaves a message for Tony asking if they can see each other again. Soon after, Lucille calls him, and he at first thinks that Tony's returning his call. Fearing for her life from the Jade Dragon Triad gang, Lucille orders Gob to build an actual wall on the border so that there can be real proof of it. Gob mentions that Tobias is living with him and working at the rehab clinic.
  26. After hanging up with Gob, Lucille fakes a drunk act so that she can get into the Austerity rehab clinic.
  27. Gob goes out in the limo and tries to hire a crew to build the wall. (The giant cross is no longer inside the limo.) When he fails to attract workers, he goes to the border himself and runs into China Garden, who offers to get him a crew of workers.
  28. Tony calls Gob back and makes a date for Saturday at the Little Ballroom. After hanging up, he discusses his schemes with Sally Sitwell, his girlfriend. She embezzled $100,000 out of Lucille Austero's campaign in order to rebrand Tony Wonder as a gay magician. Tony hints about the Fakeblock stuff he overheard, and plans to steal the software. Sally worries that it's a house of cards and hides her alopecia from Tony. **(Wait, Tony Wonder came out as gay back in 2006. How can Sally steal from the 2012 campaign for what happened in the past?)**




	7. Pre-Cinco Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael keeps fighting with his whole family, as well as Rebel Alley. George Michael gets evicted and moves to Sudden Valley. Lindsay struggles with her love triangle, and Buster falls in love. Gob dates Tony.

  1. At rehab, DeBrie is clearly not well or talented enough to be in the musical, but Tobias forces her to go along, even though it puts her under great pressure. When Lucille joins the play, her criticisms tempt DeBrie into falling off the wagon.
  2. Maeby convinces Lindsay to take Herbert Love to dinner at the country club, and to put it on the Bluth family tab. **(When did Maeby discover that the phones were working in Sudden Valley? Did she see Steve Holt using his phone but not realize he was talking to Gob? Why is she still living at the model home if Gob and Tobias have moved in, and she has money from Fakeblock?)**
  3. Lindsay and Herbert dine at the country club at the same time that Michael is trying to use the membership for him and Rebel. The siblings argue about their deals, and Lindsay claims that she got Love against the wall, not realizing that she actually failed at that favor. Eventually Michael and Lindsay decide to share the table while pretending to be strangers. So they have an awkward double date, discussing politics and making Lindsay feel like a hypocrite. Also Rebel is offended when Michael joins in insulting Ron Howard. Love leaves to spend the night at home with his wife and kids.
  4. Back at his dorm, GM calls to try to make up with his father about not meeting at the Ealing Club, but Michael rebuffs him, claiming a work meeting. So GM calls Rebel and makes a date with her. She leaves, pretending that it's because her son is sick. Michael senses that she really has a date with her other guy (whom Michael still thinks is Ron Howard), and Rebel is annoyed by his jealousy. Left alone, Michael throws Lindsay out of the movie and decides to call GM to meet, but now GM backs out, claiming a work meeting too.
  5. Meanwhile, Tobias wants to take his musical to Broadway. Argyle will get his sister to pay $700,000 to finance the show, but Tobias must acquire the rights to the Fantastic Four. He tries calling Imagine Entertainment but is never let through. Argyle and Lucille Austero run into Michael at the country club, and Argyle threatens Michael, saying that he must pay his debt by the 4th.
  6. Per Michael's promise to Lindsay, Warden Gentles lets Marky out of jail, and he goes dumpster diving. Lindsay runs into him outside of the Balboa country club, and she now wants to be true to her political principles. She and Marky plan to set up a bomb at Herbert Love's speech during Cinco de Cuatro. Because the Coast Guard will be busy that night, he plans for them to escape using a boat and to reunite with his mother in Mexico. He apparently doesn't know that his mother is back with Johnny at the bee colony. Marky doesn't even know his father's alive.
  7. While getting ready for Rebel to arrive at his dorm, GM fights with P-hound, who seems to have a crush on Maeby, taking a picture of her brushing her teeth. **(Wait, when did she stay the night? Is that what she did because Gob and Tobias moved into the model home?)** Finally, Rebel arrives and they sleep together. GM continues to lie about Fakeblock.
  8. The next day, P-hound files a grievance with the student housing office. GM gets voted out of the dorm by the twins club, who only just now realized that George Michael wasn't twins. As he leaves, Gob arrives in his limo. He's trying to give him a forget-me-now so that GM won't remember what happened at the Gothic Castle. But this seems rather late, since that was a few nights ago.
  9. When GM tells Gob that he got evicted, GOB offers to sell him a home. GM is reluctant at first, but Gob convinces him that this would make Michael proud. So GM moves into Sudden Valley (with the staircar) and becomes extremely popular with the neighbors. At a football game, GM says he wants to invite his girlfriend over, and they offer to throw a party for her by the community pool. Interestingly, the neighbors know him as George Michael and not as George Maharis. One neighbor is an ex-Bluth Company employee.
  10. Rebel arrives for the pool party in Sudden Valley and dislikes that all the neighbors know about them. Inside GM's empty house, Rebel introduces GM to her son Lem. Trying to be supportive, GM invites Rebel and Lem to move into his house, but she says that Lem actually lives with his father in France most of the year. She also says that she doesn't want to get that serious with him, and wants a more anonymous relationship. She leaves with her son, seemingly breaking up with GM, or at least wanting space.
  11. Sometime after GM buys a house, Maeby makes enough money to get an apartment for herself, and to rent an office for Fakeblock. She tells GM that Lucille 2 contributed money and wants the Bluth staircar back. In return, GM gets a yellow Cadillac. **GM does not know who Lucille Austero is, even though she is running for Congress and is a public figure.**
  12. At the model home, Tobias runs into Michael, who says "I am home" even though he's living at the penthouse now. He's looking for Gob, to discuss the houses, and Tobias tells Michael that Gob is dating a celebrity. Tobias nags Michael into discussing his relationship problems with him. Initially Tobias advises Michael to give the girlfriend up as a lost cause, but then he learns that Michael knows Ron Howard.
  13. The next day, Tobias uses Michael to meet with Ron Howard to ask for the Fantastic Four rights, but he is denied, and Michael too gets into trouble for thinking that Rebel is Ron's mistress. Ron says he won't cancel the movie based on personal reasons, but he will do anything to make Rebel not date Michael. He does confirm that Rebel is dating someone else, though. Michael throws Tobias out of the movie. Back at rehab, Tobias lies that he got the rights.
  14. Michael visits Rebel Alley's apartment and brings flowers to make up for the fight with Ron Howard. The nanny (Jacqueline) says that Rebel likes smaller bouquets best, and points to one left by "George Maharis." Michael suspects that this is the other man Rebel is dating. While the nanny is out of the room, Michael looks in the freezer and finds a "Dove (Bar) - Do Not Eat" bag. Assuming that it's a Dove ice cream bar, he tries to bribe Rebel's son Lem to tell him about George Maharis. Lem says George Maharis is old and looks like Michael. They discover that the bag contains a frozen dove, and there's a "Love Each Other" label on it. **Why doesn't Michael recognize the name George Maharis from the news about Fakeblock? It's an uncommon name, and Michael knows that George Michael was working on privacy software with P-hound at college. Why does he not make the connection?**
  15. Meanwhile Lucille arrives at the Austerity clinic, hoping to get Tobias to sign a release form. When he won't, she refuses to participate in the therapy sessions, but she eventually has some emotional breakthroughs unnoticed by Tobias. She agrees to play the role of the villain Lucia in the musical, because she wants to get away on a boat at the Cinco de Cuatro party. On the phone, she tells George (actually Oscar) about her intentions, and asks him to have a boat ready for their escape. She mentions that she hired Gene Parmesan to take photos of Herbert Love and a red-haired hooker, which she will use to blackmail Love. She had Gene send the photos to Herbert's wife Ophelia already.
  16. Michael visits Lucille in rehab, and she points out that he never visited her in prison, or even since declaring he was done with the family years ago. She gives him the form signing away his rights to the Bluth Company, and he gives her the movie release to sign. They examine the documents for 25 minutes, then sign them. Michael tells her that Lindsay is a redhead now, dating Herbert Love, and Lucille realizes that she must be in the incriminating photos. She asks about Michael's relationship with Rebel Alley, and Michael mentions his visit to her home earlier that day. Lucille points out that Gob might be using "George Maharis" as an alias, and that he's dating someone famous. Lucille suggests that Michael hire Gene Parmesan to follow Gob. He's even there at the rehab right then.
  17. GM tells Maeby about his relationship problems when she shows him the Fakeblock office. At first she shows him a smaller office, presumably hers, before taking him to the open hangar space. He feels overwhelmed, and she rambles about how he needs to have the software ready for an event at Cinco de Cuatro in two days. GM says this is too much too soon, but she won't listen to his anxiety. So GM suddenly fires Maeby.
  18. On Saturday, Michael and Gene Parmesan follow Gob to his date. China Garden has already found a crew to build the wall, and Gob has filled all the houses in Sudden Valley with sex offenders. (In the ad, Gob calls himself President of the Gob Bee Company, and Vice President of the Michael B Company.) Gob sees the conspicuous Maps car behind his limo, but is amused rather than suspicious; he doesn't think that's Michael in the car. They follow him to the Little Ballroom, and Michael mentions that he's recently seen Steve Holt, who looks 50. **When did Michael see Steve Holt?**
  19. Gob is at the Little Ballroom to have a date with Tony Wonder, but Siri sent him to the wrong address. Michael fights with Gob and confronts him about the dead dove, but Gob honestly doesn't remember how he once met Rebel Alley or how she got the dove. Michael doesn't believe Gob, and they destroy the ball pit. They get tired and Gob swears that he's not dating Rebel Alley. He does mention that he filled all the Sudden Valley houses, though, and Michael throws him out of the movie. Then Michael gets hit in the eye by a kid because he destroyed the ball pit. This is the "unpleasantness" referred to at the model home on Cinco de Cuatro.
  20. Gob visits Tony's house to make up for their missed date. Tony lets him in and resists the temptation to search Gob's phone more than once. They talk about everything they have in common, including younger brothers who are 42. (Though they quickly lower the ages, so that they can pretend to be younger.) They drink red wine, have popcorn, and talk for hours. Gob says he got into magic to get out of gym. Gob saves him from choking, then steals Tony Wonder's face mask. After both admit to having feelings for each other, they make a date to have sex at the model home on Cinco de Cuatro. **The narrator calls it friendship and has no idea how they'll get out of the sex, even though Gob has roofies and a history of using them. Gob considered the entourage and Tobias as his friends earlier, so why wouldn't he recognize the feeling of friendship?**
  21. Ophelia Love receives the photos of her husband having an affair with a redhead hooker in the back of a limo, and she decides to sleep with Buster for revenge. **It's May 3rd, and Buster says that he's been living with the Love family for six weeks.** She shows him the photos and seduces him.
  22. After being fired, Maeby goes to the penthouse but runs into Michael, who is avoiding Lucille Austero. She apologizes about voting to evict Michael from the dorm, but he rambles on about it for half an hour. When he gives her the form to sign, he mentions that he's dating Rebel Alley who will star in the movie. Maeby knows that GM is dating her too, and that Michael must be the other guy. So to get revenge, Maeby tells him that Rebel wants a guy who isn't too serious. He leaves to take her advice, and Maeby goes into Lucille 2's apartment to sleep with Perfecto. Lucille 2 glimpses them inside the room.
  23. Michael visits Rebel and does his best to convey that he's fine with being casual. They have sex, but she discourages him from taking a photo of her. He steals the photobooth pictures, only to realize outside that GM is George Maharis.
  24. Michael kicks Maeby out of the movie (by phone) and then goes to Sudden Valley to talk to Gob about the sex offenders who are renting houses. However he runs into GM at his house, with his new yellow car. GM actually bought a house, and didn't rent it. He explains that he has a lot of money from his software, and wanted to make up with his dad for the past few weeks of strained relations. Mentioning his girlfriend, GM says he has been lying to her about his identity but can't keep it up. He says it's over. Michael decides to end things with Rebel also, and to give up on the movie.
  25. After sleeping with Ophelia, Buster visits Lucille to say that he doesn't need her anymore. As he leaves Austerity, he runs into Michael, who wants to throw Lucille out of the movie, now that he knows that Gob is innocent. He has already thrown out Lindsay, Tobias, Gob, and Maeby from the movie. Buster tells Michael about Ophelia, then signs the form. Michael does not seem to notice Buster's new hand, but he's often oblivious.
  26. Inside Lucille's room, Michael tells her that Gob was not George Maharis. He rips up Lucille's form as well as George's form while on the phone with him. **But Michael already decided to quit the movie after talking to George Michael. Has he forgotten, or is this scene earlier? Then why does Michael believe that Gob is innocent?** Also, why was Lucille calling George? To tell him to have the money ready for Cinco, and then she forgot because of Michael? Why build the wall, if she's in rehab instead of at the prison where she was in danger? Lucille was going to escape anyway, so why would the government pay her for building the wall? What was her plan to get rid of Lucille Austero?
  27. Michael returns to the penthouse to find a threatening note from Argyle Austero, reminding him to pay back his $700,000 debt. He gets drunk before going to see her at Cinco, and he apparently changes his pink shirt for a pale blue shirt.
  28. When Buster returns to the Love house, Ophelia Love dumps him. She says that she told Herbert all about them, and that he asked for a second chance. **(Then why does Herbert Love greet Buster like a friend at the Cinco de Cuatro party?)** Ophelia agreed to take Herbert back and now wants Buster to move out. She admits that she just used him to hurt her husband. Buster is upset as he packs up his things to go. He decides to steal the incriminating photos, but knocks himself out. When he wakes up, he goes to the Cinco de Cuatro party. 




	8. Cliffhangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cinco de Cuatro party in the Newport Beach bay in 2012, and the aftermath. May 4th was a Friday that year. (According to the flashback, Lucille Bluth started the holiday in 1982, or possibly the next year, 1983.)

  1. Lucille Austero now has the staircar painted to read "Austero-Bluth Company" and she uses it as a high profile place for waving to her crowd of supporters.
  2. When the rehab patients arrive, Lucille Bluth slips away from the cast to find George, with whom she intends to flee the country, not realizing that she actually spoke to Oscar instead.
  3. Meanwhile, Tobias discovers that there are kids at Cinco de Cuatro. As a sex offender, he knows that he can't perform as The Thing in the musical. Running into Buster, Tobias gives him the costume and asks him to take the role.
  4. Wearing her red Cindy wig, Lindsay meets Herbert Love, with "undercover information." Possibly she means to tell him about Marky's bomb because she doesn't want innocent people to be hurt, or because she doesn't want to flee to Mexico to reunite with Marky's mother. Before she can tell him anything, Love and his campaign manager interrupt her with their own announcement.
  5. Herbert says that his wife found out about them, and that now he must end things with Cindy, who is only a hooker after all. Lindsay didn't know she was a hooker, so she gets offended. They give her a "severance package", but she is unable to throw away the money. Tobias sees her from afar but doesn't recognize her because of the wig.
  6. Lindsay gives the money to Maeby, apologizing for taking her "Facelift" check before. Maeby thinks that Herbert Love is trying to cut her out as a pimp, so she asks Perfecto to "bad cop" him. Maeby claims that Love is a bully who stole money from her.
  7. Lindsay runs into Lucille, who taunts her about being a hooker for Herbert Love. Lindsay still denies this, and declares that she is now back to being a committed liberal. Feeling honest due to her insights in therapy, Lucille tells Lindsay that she's still a Bluth. Lindsay rebels from her mother and decides to take off her wig, dumping it in the trash.
  8. Perfecto is too afraid to fight Herbert Love, but he sees Buster holding the Thing costume, and decides to appeal to his anti-bullying sentiments. Buster doesn't want to be a monster anymore, and he spots Lucille 2, so he gives her the incriminating photos, to help her win the election. Lucille 2 recognizes her red wig, but doesn't explicitly say that Lindsay is the hooker in the photo. She's surprised that Buster would want to hurt someone. Buster answers that he hurt his mother by missing the trial. Lucille confesses that she deliberately lured Buster into her apartment with juice and made sure that he would miss the trial. She also mentions dating "your father" recently. Does she know it was Oscar, not George?
  9. Outraged, Buster runs away and wants to punch something. He drinks donkey punch at a booth run by Gene Parmesan in disguise. Then Herbert Love passes by, on his way to give his speech. Buster slaps him with his big hand, then drops the costume and runs off. **Why doesn't Herbert Love act angry at Buster for having slept with his wife? Why doesn't he expect hostility from Buster, at least? Why was Gene Parmesan there? On a mission for Lucille Bluth?**
  10. Hoping to get back at her mother and Herbert Love, Lindsay offers to work for Lucille 2's campaign, but she's too late. Sally Sitwell is her campaign manager. Lucille 2 says that Lindsay has already helped, implying that she did recognize Lindsay in the photos, and then she leaves. Sally Sitwell shows Lindsay the photos and mentions that some were taken in the Ealing Club photo booth. Lindsay asks Sally not to release the photos, but Sally says that Lucille 2 wants it to go viral.
  11. George runs into Michael and sees that he has a bruise on his left eye, from the ball pit fight. Michael doesn't explain, but says he is headed to see Lucille Austero about the money he owes. George asks about Herbert Love, and Michael mistakenly tells him that Lindsay got Herbert Love to oppose the wall.
  12. George then runs into Lucille 2, who is angry at him for giving money to Herbert Love's campaign. He explains about the wall situation, but promises that Love will give a speech against the border wall tonight. She will also make a speech later tonight, but first goes to the staircar to meet with Sally Sitwell and wave to people. **But wait, if Lucille 2 thought she was dating George, then why did she make out with Oscar by the staircar earlier, while thinking he was George? When and how did Lucille find out about the campaign contribution?**
  13. On the pier, George meets with Dr. Norman for his test results. Dr. Norman says George has freakishly low testosterone levels, but does not explain the cause or suggest treatment. Dr. Norman is too busy throwing out his patient records and drugs, as if fearing arrest.
  14. Tobias is an ass, and DeBrie falls apart under the pressure of the musical. She gets high on Dr. Norman's discarded drugs, and Tobias finds her on a pile of garbage.
  15. Lucille 2 sees them and gives Tobias a lecture on destroying patients' sobriety. She tries to fire him from the clinic, but Tobias will go back to prison if he loses the job. She says they'll talk about it on Monday, but now he should "get rid of" DeBrie, so she won't be seen and cause scandal to Austerity. Tobias laughs, having seen Lindsay as Cindy trying to throw the money. He thinks he has until Monday to fix everything with the musical.
  16. DeBrie gets threatened by a lawyer again, then Tobias tells her about his own prison threat. He obliviously thinks that the solution is to make the musical a huge success, so that Lucille 2 will be a grateful investor. Knowing that DeBrie is not well, he leaves her with a sign advertising the musical, but saying "No kids!" Then Tobias tries to recast her part.
  17. Lucille finds George and discovers that he doesn't know about her plan to flee the country by boat. He confesses that Oscar took his place during some visits. Shocked, she decides to divorce him for real. Then Lucille runs into Oscar, who did get an escape boat, but Lucille breaks up with him too when she discovers that he's been with Lucille 2.
  18. Tobias runs into Lucille and tries to cast her in the part of Sue Storm, instead of the villain. He inadvertently causes Lucille to have a revelation about being the invisible girl. She now feels grateful to Lucille 2 and intends to return to rehab instead of fleeing to Mexico. But she leaves to "make one quick stop" first.
  19. Tobias can't stop her from going, so he goes into a bathroom. Since he has no one else to play the Invisible Girl, he puts on the blonde wig and uses blue makeup for his costume. Then Tobias gets on a boat intending to ride to the floating stage for the musical, but instead he finds himself on Marky's boat. (Actually Marky stole the boat; it was the one that Oscar intended for him and Lucille.) Marky was expecting Lindsay to join him in disguise, so he doesn't at first realize that Tobias is not Lindsay.
  20. Despite his date with Tony Wonder later, Gob comes to the Cinco party to meet with the Mongolian workers who built the wall. George Michael asks his uncle for advice about his romantic problems, and Gob's advice boils down to "Love each other." GM still feels conflicted as he goes to give the Fakeblock keynote speech.
  21. Gob then finds George and says that he needs money to pay the Mongolians for the wall. George shushes him, in case Lucille 2 hears about the wall being built, but Gob says "I'll handle her." Gob explains that he hired a horde of Mongols, who were cheaper than the Chinese, to build the wall, but he doesn't have any money to pay them. George says he has no money either, then ducks out.
  22. At the staircar, Michael talks to Lucille Austero about the $700,000 he owes her. Sally Sitwell and some other woman go downstairs to give them privacy. Lucille 2 says she needs the money for her campaign (rather than for the musical for her brother); perhaps she's decided to rescind that deal because she wants to fire Tobias. Michael doesn't have the money, and he offers to have sex with Lucille Austero in exchange for another extension, but she slaps him angrily. He insists that she flirted with him first, and he becomes more threatening.
  23. Herbert Love is missing at the time of his scheduled speech, so Lindsay gets up to give a speech, intending to accuse him of sexually harassing her, to preempt the scandalous photos. However, just then, the unpaid Mongol horde begin rampaging; they are mistaken for Hispanics protesting Cinco de Cuatro. When they steal Lindsay's necklace, she gets angry and gets the right-wing crowd to chant "Put up this wall!"
  24. Perfecto tells Maeby that he took care of the "bully", but then the Mongol horde starts rampaging. Perfecto now admits that he isn't an undercover cop, and that he had merely lied to impress her before. He's really 17, and she confesses that she's 23. She worries at first that Lucille 2 will get her into trouble, but then Maeby shrugs it off. After all, Lucille 2 didn't stop her from sleeping with Perfecto.
  25. Panicked by both the rampaging, and the chanting for the wall, George picks up Lindsay's red wig as a disguise, and he likes it due to his high estrogen levels.
  26. George Michael goes to give the keynote speech at the Fakeblock event, and he finds an anonymous note on his microphone. He thinks that Rebel left it for him, to offer makeup sex. So, inspired by Lindsay's chanting with the Herbert Love audience, GM continues his lie that he is George Maharis and that Fakeblock is real. He doesn't realize that the anonymous note is actually a threat from the hacker group Anonymous, who are opposed to Fakeblock putting a wall on the internet.
  27. During the rampaging, Buster sees Lucille 2's body on the staircar, which is now in darkness for some reason. There's a flashing light (possibly from fireworks) and a time jump on the camera footage. Lucille 2 disappears, leaving red paint or juice on the stairs. Whatever the liquid is, Buster touches it with his hand, then looks up at a nearby security camera. Scared and worried, he runs away.
  28. At some point Gob runs into Egg who has a five-year-old kid from Tony Wonder. Hurt that Tony Wonder is straight, Gob wants revenge and convinces her to come to the model home with him. She asks her nanny (also named Jacqueline) to watch her son, and they leave. **But why is there no rampaging going on in this part of the party? How did he get away from the Mongols, who would surely be angry at him? Is that kid's age correct?**
  29. The Fantastic Four musical goes on even without the missing castmembers, and Tobias finally realizes that it's terrible. Suddenly Marky recognizes Tobias's voice and asks where Lindsay is. They see Lindsay giving a speech on the Herbert Love boat, and Marky says that he put a bomb on that boat. Horrified, they both try to warn her to get off the boat. It turns out the bomb is in the matching suitcase sitting on their own boat, though. It explodes, but does not seem to injure them. Someone unknown is definitely playing The Thing in the musical, so the costume must have been found where Buster left it.
  30. Back at the model home, Gob hatches an elaborate plot to expose Tony Wonder as straight using face masks and the "to entrap a local predator" cameras in the master bedroom. If he didn't plan to have sex, then why did he change into his robe? The cameras read 19:13 (i.e., about 7:13 pm), and he mentions watching Straight Bait movies as well. Gob sends her to change clothes, then stares at the Tony Wonder mask to feel the same. Downstairs, Tony Wonder arrives early for the sex date and Egg talks him into putting on the mask and going upstairs to get revenge. The room is dark when he arrives, but Tony didn't even change his clothes before entering. They have sex and clearly did discover each other's identities, because Tony's not wearing the mask later. Afterward, Gob dresses and calls in "Maria", presumably a maid, to clean up the mess.
  31. Michael returns to the model home, wearing a Bluth banana stand shirt instead of the light blue shirt he wore earlier that night. He's bruised and ashamed of something he's done. **Why does the narrator say that Michael thinks the house is empty? He knows that Gob and also Tobias have been living there lately. Why didn't he go back to the penthouse?**
  32. Gob comes downstairs and sees Michael at the sink. They allude to the recent "unpleasantness" at the Little Ballroom, and Michael mentions the shameful thing he's done. Gob tries to rub it in, and Michael apologizes for their ball pit fight. (He knows now that Gob was not George Maharis after all.) But Gob still wants to know what Michael has done. "Bad example: if you were ashamed of being in love with a man... and all you ended up doing was proving that your feelings were real" seems to be a truthful confession from Gob about his genuine feelings.
  33. Michael says he went to see Lucille 2, and he "lost control." Now he wishes he could forget what he did. At the wetbar, Gob opens his pill bottle and finds that he has only one forget-me-now left. He blames John Beard Jr. When Michael tries to leave, Gob stops him and offers to share the last pill.
  34. Suddenly Tony Wonder appears at the stairs, wearing Gob's short black robe, and Michael sees him. Tony runs off, while Gob says "put the mask back on." Gob tackles Michael and gives him the last forget-me-now. He holds him down and sings to him until he passes out. Why did Michael say "I knew it! I always knew it!" if he thought Gob was with Rebel before? Or maybe he meant he "knew" that Gob's "bad example" words earlier were a confession about how his revenge plot against Tony became something else.
  35. Meanwhile, George Michael visits Rebel's apartment and gives her the anonymous note. She thinks he wrote it to her, and then they sleep together.
  36. On Cinco de Mayo, Michael wakes up on the floor at the model home, and for some reason, the TV is working now. Michael doesn't remember trying to have sex with Lucille 2 before, so he calls her again and leaves a message that they should meet to discuss his debt.
  37. Michael also calls Rebel and asks if he can come over. He doesn't care about the other guy, and wants to see her. (He calls despite thinking that he'll sleep with Lucille 2 soon?) Rebel says she's not alone, but Michael can come over later.
  38. In bed with her, George Michael asks to get serious with Rebel, who agrees. Despite the commitment, GM apparently still hasn't told Rebel his real name yet. He leaves, but discovers his dad outside the building with a present for Rebel. GM realizes that they are both dating her, and Michael pretends that he just found out too. They both apologize and hug, but Michael's slip of the tongue reveals that he did know already. GM punches his father.
  39. Meanwhile, Lucille calls Gob, who is sleeping alone in the master bedroom. Lucille says that he can become the company president now that Lucille 2 is missing, but she insists that there be no scandals. Gob agrees and gets up to shave. Apparently having taken a forget-me-now, Tony Wonder calls Gob and leaves him a message, asking about their sex date tonight. Gob doesn't answer and looks pensively in his mirror.
  40. Meanwhile Herbert Love is found in a coma, and Lindsay agrees to take his place in the election.
  41. Lucille Austero is missing and a police detective comes to the penthouse to question the residents. George is there, now fully dressed as a woman, and he shuts the door.
  42. The staircar is being repainted to say "Vote for Sitwell." With Sally Sitwell running in Lucille Austero's place, and Lindsay running for Herbert Love, then it will be a reprise of their 1982 class election.
  43. At school, Maeby and Perfecto's algebra teacher hears them discuss the sex they had. So he reveals that he is the undercover cop Rocky Richter instead of teacher Donny Richter, and he arrests her.
  44. At some point, P-hound uses the Feinberg lawyer to sue George Michael for ownership of the Fakeblock company. Barry is GM's lawyer, and he suggests, "Take to the sea!" So Barry must have got out of jail. Possibly he's living in Sudden Valley now as a sex offender.
  45. Buster visits GM at his Sudden Valley house, then tries to use Fakeblock to erase the video footage of him finding Lucille 2's body on the staircar.
  46. The police arrest Buster for murder. This appears to be at Lucille 2's blue penthouse, and Buster has already made a fake Lucille 2. Ron Howard and Brian Grazer celebrate having the rights to his story.




End file.
